Beignets
by Pheobe Floros
Summary: Dr. Facilier is back and stops by and visits Tiana in her new restaurant. What does he want? *I am working out an ending. It may take a while, please be patient!*
1. Unforgettable

Beignets

**Chapter I **

"Well, well, well." Facilier crouched down next to Tiana, who was sprawled on the dining room floor surrounded by broken plates and fallen pastries. His violet eyes trickled their way over the doughnuts and the tarts and the croissants. But where his gaze was fixed were the beignets. The square, flaky, powdered fried cake had engulfed his senses and he savored the sight. It had been so long since he'd felt the powdered sugar melt on his tongue, sunk his teeth into the soft, airiness of the baked good. Too long, in fact. Selecting a beignet that was propped up on the safety of the tray between his thumb and forefinger, he raised it to his nose, careful not to sniff the sugar too hard, but just enough to inhale the yeasty, fluffiness. Opening his mouth he stuffed the whole pastry inside. A content smile relaxed over his drawn face as he chewed and then swallowed. Happy, he rocked back onto his heels and searched for another beignet. Tiana, who was frightened out of her mind, sat motionless, her knees drawn up to her chest. With his mouth full of his third pastry he said, "Looks like y'all need some lessons on balance. Or a potion. How much money d'y'all got on ya?" In one fluid motion, proving that there was some muscle in those skinny little legs, he stood, hands on his hips, peering down at the poor, frightened girl.

She wrinkled her nose and frowned, standing up on her own. Dusting herself off from all the white powder. "I don't need any lessons on balance. It's just that you're supposed to be… be…"

"On the Other Side? Or maybe better, dead?" Chuckling at her loss for words, he shrugged, strolling around the giant dining room in Tiana's Palace. "_Chere_ remember who you're speaking to; I can talk my way out of a gator's jaws. Do y'all really think some little shadows are gonna keep me from my plans?"

Biting her lip, Tiana cringed as he came close to her, cradling her chin in his spindly hand. She jerked free and stumbled back a bit more, backing into a table. Sticking a quaking finger in the air, she attempted to keep him at bay. "You aren't going to get New Orleans, if that's your plan. I won't let you."

Throwing back his head, he cackled, a low, rumbling sound emanating from the back of his throat. "New Orleans? That's my plan? _Chere_, there's so much more land and riches out there, but what I really want…" sweeping his way toward Tiana, he placed his hand around her slender waist. "…is you."

A disgusted look took over her face as she wriggled away and threw her hand in front of her, as if begging him to come no closer. "You're crazy! You're evil and… and…you turned me into a _frog_!"

Not moving, he leaned on his cane, grinning. "I did no such thing. It was that slimy prince that changed you. I had no idea who y'all were."

"Oh, what, and now you do? I'm nothing to you. Except maybe a ticket to swindling Naveen again, but that isn't gonna happen. Not while I'm here."

"Y'all don't understand, _Princesse_, so I'll clarify." He pulled a chair out from its place hooded by a table, turning it backwards and sat, leaning toward her. "We're the same, you and I. Always tryin' to prove our worth in the world. Workin' for a living, and workin' hard. I can see the calluses on your fingers; maybe from carryin' around too many trays full of fatty food for fatty people while you cut out breakfast and lunch just to save for this place." Spreading his arms, he grinned, a sad truth hiding deep in his eyes, hanging there for Tiana to catch. "I worked, too. I worked hard and I had a dream. But now that's dead, down in Hell. I don't need to prove myself to those rich monkeys. What matters is that I'm here, pumping the money from their fat wallets and soon, will own all of them. What does y'all say? Wanna join me?"

**(A/N I'm not sure if I should continue. If you think I should, please say so in a review. Thank you so much!)**


	2. I've Grown Accustomed To Her Face

**Chapter II**

She stood by the stove, stirring absentmindedly, deep in thought as the gumbo bubbled and boiled in front of her. A broad frown crowded her pretty features and she chewed on her lower lip, completely unaware at anything else going on around her. The spicy scent curled up in longing toward her, begging to be sniffed and approved for the bowl. Subconsciously, she was considering Facilier's deal, to make her his 'queen'. It went against everything she believed in and if she ever said what she was thinking out loud, even to herself, she knew she'd have slapped it all out of her, reminding herself of how lucky she was to have a husband like Naveen. Sure, he was clumsy and thoughtless, but deep inside was a heart so big and pure that it came close to rivaling her daddy's. She thought about his handsome face, his strong arms and the odd things he used to do to make her smile. But as she thought (subconsciously, of course) about all of Naveen's attributes, she couldn't help but spot his faults as well. He was extremely dim witted and usually only thought for himself. Yes, he had wooed her in the beginning; mincing her dinner (that still made her giggle), putting her dreams before his own feelings, but now that they were together, now that they were married, he never brought her flowers, never told her he loved her. She knew he loved her, though, but the problem was that he thought that would be enough. And that was all she wanted from him.

And while she was pondering Naveen's faults, her mind stumbled onto the subject of Facilier. Naturally he was frightening, he was evil after all, but there was a sly sexiness about him that sent miniscule electric zaps up and down her spine. And if all he said about working hard was true, she could identify with him on some level, and see some remnants of a human being inside that seemingly soulless cocoon of a body. Maybe she could even break through his hard exterior to reach the soft and sweet person at the bottom of his façade of evil. When he told her about working as a waiter in a dining car on a train that connected New Orleans to Boston, being looked down of and ridiculed for his background, she felt close to him in a way she knew she could never feel with Naveen. She could get past his religion and seemingly evil beliefs, if he believed in the Voodoo then who was she to say otherwise?, but she recoiled at the hate and anger blatantly displayed behind his eyes. If she could ever even consider leaving Naveen for the Shadowman (such an awful thought), she knew she'd have to break the cold ice encasing his heart if she were ever to even consider being something of a friend toward him.

At that moment, with the gumbo and her mind brewing, slowly getting heated, that Naveen strolled into the wide-open kitchen space, strumming his mini guitar†.

"Hello, my darling!" His joyous voice broke the strain of her concentration and she glared up at him, her hair, frizzy from all the steam hung in her eyes. With her locks were glued to her cheeks with static and her hands placed roughly on her hips, lower lip red and raw, jutted out, she was quite the sight. Unable to contain himself, he burst into a fit of outrageous laughter, cradling his sides, wheezing.

Angry beyond all belief, she pulled the wooden spoon from the steaming pot and shook it in his face; words escaped her. Quickly, his smile disintegrated and he went slack-jawed, appalled that his normally docile wife would ruin his new cotton shirt with red sauce of all things. "Don't. You. Laugh," was all that came out of her mouth and, tightening her apron, she swiftly turned back to her dinner. Silently, Naveen snuck out of the room and returned a few minutes later, this time clothed in a black ensemble, so as not to run the risk of ruining another white outfit.

"You aren't mad with me, are you Tiana?" The soft defenseless tone in his voice weighed her down, he seemed so like a child. Dragging her hand across her face, in exasperation, she sighed.

"No, Naveen." Heaving the heavy pot off of the stove and blowing out the flames, she untied her apron and collapsed into a chair. "It's just that sometimes you need to think about your actions before you do them. That's all."

In an act of impulse, completely disregarding Tiana's last sentence, Naveen scooped his wife up from her seat, into his arms, carrying her bridal style up to the bedroom, kissing her forehead, eyes, lips and cheeks all the way.

**ↄ**

The scrying glass reflected a bubble bath containing two people, giggling and splashing, kissing and talking. A snarl formed on Facilier's lips as he watched Tiana, clothed in tiny bubbles, lean against her husband's, kissing his thick neck. Jealousy coursed through each and every of his veins and he strummed his fingers across the image, leaving discord and rippled in his wake, Tiana and Naveen meshing together in glorious and sickening browns and reds, the translucent bubbles giving the whole scene a look of clean finish.

Shadow looked toward his master, rubbing his hands together maniacally, a snaggletooth grin on his face that seemed just the opposite of Facilier's hate-filled grimace. He knew what Facilier was like when he got jealous and, although it might not be a fun two or three months, it would sure be interesting. "That little girl will come to me, mark my words," said the Doctor, the frightening words reverberating off the walls of the emporium, suddenly slicing the cold silence. "And that lil froggy prince is gonna pay."

* * *

†**I have no idea what Naveen's little guitar is called so….if someone wants to inform me, please do!**


	3. Fascination

**Chapter III **

Standing behind the brick wall of a factory, Tiana caught her breath, her hand on her heart. She pressed herself up against the building, wishing to disappear. If she stepped out from behind her hiding place, she would come face-to-face with Facilier who had set up his table, shuffling his Tarot deck, tipping his hat and calling out to passers-by. After their little rendezvous the other day, Tiana had fully decided to stay with Naveen, whom she had married and in that marriage had promised never to leave, through the good, the bad, the thick, the thin. In remembering all that, the weight of commitment weighed heavily on her slim shoulders and she felt perfectly awful for even _think_ing about leaving her sweetheart of a husband for the mangy con artist standing on the corner.

Coming to her senses, Tiana drew herself up, puffed out her chest, and turned the corner. She wasn't afraid of Facilier! She was a strong willed woman who was the owner of the most successful restaurant in the Crescent City and who was some sleazy Witch Doctor to instill unrealistic fear in her? He should have no effect on her and all of the pain and doubt inside her washed off as she stepped into the golden sunlight. And without so much as a sideways glance, she walked right past Facilier and into the grocery shop on the other side of the busy street.

ↄ

A strong, stony emotion clouded Facilier's vision and he blindly slammed his fist onto the table, causing it to collapse. People around him cringed and dispersed quickly, which was just as well, he paid them no heed, and had they stayed where they were, he would have plowed right through them and maybe knocked some of them down. But they left, and he moved through the empty sidewalk and crossed the street quickly, his cane tap-tapping in a staccato on the concrete, and entered the little shop that Tiana had disappeared into. The little welcome bell at the top of the door jingled and the brown-faced clerk behind the counter glanced Facilier's way, a joyful smile on his face at the sound of another customer. The smile disintegrated, though, when he saw who the customer was and his face became a mask of fear and worry. Just to bother him, the Doctor made an awful face and the man behind the counter shuddered.

"Now why d'ya gotta go and do that?" He spun around to face her, her full lips set into a pouty frown, on hand on her round, jutted out hip.

He smiled and swept his hat off, bowing deeply. When he straightened, he placed the top hat back onto his nappy hair, he said, "A man's gotta have his fun, don't y'all agree, Tia?"

"Don't call me that." Grasping him by his elbow, she tugged him over to the fish corner where she began to peruse the sardines and salmon. Out of the corner of her mouth, she whispered, "It ain't very becoming when you make those idiotic faces at folks. People'll think you're crazier than you actually are."

"I hope y'all forgive me for speakin' to ya this way, Princess, but what concern of it is yours what faces I make and who I make 'em to?"

Frustrated, she turned away from him, moving over to the trout section on which she looked intent on buying. She could feel his eyes boring into her back and she shivered; allowing the wave of lust and want she knew was crashing over him to lightly wash over her, leaving her insides cold and empty.

Facilier sensed her inward struggle and grinned. He swaggered up to her and placed his lips close to her ear again, much like when he was persuading her to give him back his talisman that controlled Naveen. But now, under completely different circumstances, he inhaled her warm gingerbread smell. "Are y'all feelin' alright, Miss Tia? Looks like y'all's legs are a bit wobbly."

She opened her mouth but only a faint noise, like that of a newborn puppy, came out; her voice was caught in the back of her throat. His body seemed to be cradling hers and she wanted desperately to lean into him, forgetting everything real and just being alive with him, his arms around her. Facilier, too, was lost in the moment, but quickly swallowed his feelings and inched his hand across her waist, pulling her closer.

"Y'all look a little wishy-washy. How's about I take y'all back to my place to get yourself together?"

Words came this time and she tried to make an excuse. "Um… look, I've gotta make dinner. Naveen wants fish tonight and I was thinking trout –"

"Naveen?" Facilier grinned and allowed his other hand to trace the line of her jaw. "You just tell your little prince that something came up." He popped his lips on the last P and raised an eyebrow.

Tiana sucked in a deep breath and she rolled her head back against his shoulder. All sense of right and moral left her and she nodded. Facilier took her slender hand in his and led her out of the shop.

ↄ

"It ain't much, but it's home."

Tiana looked around the dumpy interior of the emporium, the books left haphazard on the shelves, jars of body parts and plants accompanying the books on the shelves, appearing just about to fall. A round table sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by purple curtains. A ratty old arm chair and two wooden chairs stood next to the table, as if on guard.

"You call this home?" Her voice was dripping with pity and sorrow, two things that Facilier couldn't stand.

He narrowed his eyes and stepped close behind her. "Please don't say it that way, _chere_. _J'adore_ this old place."

Embarrassed, Tiana shoved a stray curl behind her ear and shuffled her feet. "Of course. I'm sorry."

He spun her around and pulled her closer, looking straight into her warm brown eyes. Faltering under his gaze, she attempted to pull her eyes away from his but she was the mouse, the prey, and Facilier was the snake. He had her hypnotized, and seemed ready to pounce. 'S'all right, darlin'," he said, tilting her chin up with his knuckle, "only natural to pity. It shows y'all feel something. Means you're human."

She gulped. "Do you pity, Shadowman?"

At that, a rich, deep, chocolate chuckle erupted from his throat. "Is that some sly way of askin' if I'm human?"

"I suppose," she countered, trying to regain control of herself.

"Glad at her attempt at feistiness, even if it only was an attempt, he shrugged. "I'm as human as y'all are now. Just because I dabble in things I shouldn't be don't mean I can't pity. Or pain."

With that, Facilier laid his lips against Tiana's, holding her in a locked embrace. They stayed there like that, their minds adrift in a far of place, only conscious of each other. Her hands slowly inched their way up to his neck, cupping his hollow cheeks, pulling him closer. As he ran his fingers over her thick hair while the other hand snakes its way around her waist, she pulled away and stared at him, tears slowly filling her beautiful brown eyes. "I…I can't do this, Facilier. This is wrong."

Inwardly, he grimaced at her strong moral code but he displayed an entirely different emotion on his face. Faux pain and sorrow threaded his eyebrows together and he hung his head, playing a victim as well. "You're right, Tiana. Y'all's married. I shouldn't be doin' this," his voice rang with tortured misery. Out of the corner of his eye and the brim of his hat, he spotted Tiana's torn, forlorn face.

"No, it ain't you." Turning back to her, he watched as she smiled half-heartedly. "_I_ came back here. You didn't force me or anything. So," she slid out from the Shadowman's grasp and headed for the door. "I'll just be on my way." She watched as Facilier turned his back and waved his hand to her before she opened the door, but before she walked out, she looked back as his sad silhouette and touched her tingling lips gingerly with her fingertips. When she finally closed the door, Facilier turned, grinned and gave his Shadow a slick high-five.

* * *

**A/N: Um… thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! And for those that reviewed anonymously, I will not discontinue this story. I repeat: I will NOT discontinue THIS STORY. So please, just relax during a gap between chapters. Please take note, I am studying for FINALS as well. Thank you and have a pleasant evening ^_^**


	4. Fly Me To The Moon

**Chapter IV  
**

"Good morning Tiana!" Naveen's brilliantly white smile almost blinded her as she stepped into the kitchen first thing the next morning. Immediately she wished she hadn't woken so she could have stayed deep in her relaxing dream wherein she starred opposite Facilier. Her husband's high head voice didn't hinder her wish, either, as it bored into her newly awake ears. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

A smell she hadn't noticed before wafted into her nose. She couldn't quite place the ingredients, and thank goodness for that. Black smoke billowed so furiously from the stove top that Tiana scrambled to the window and in one fluid motion opened the window and motioned for the smoke to exit her beloved cooking area. Yellow flames licked at the skillet behind Naveen's wide-spread arms and, letting out a screech, Tiana ran to the stove and snatched the pan off the fire, throwing baking soda on the flames and turning off the gas. There, the burnt scent of egg shells and potato skins hit her with their full force. Inspecting the blackened heap of once-edible food, she asked, "Did you leave the shells _on_ the eggs?"

"I minced," was his simple answer (to everything, as it seemed of as late).

"The _whole_ egg?"

He scratched his head and shrugged. "Do you mean the hard white part on the outside of the eggie? Yes, of course! That was the only way I could chop them up. But are you sure they were ripe? The insides were all gooey and slimy."

She buried her face in her hands, exasperated. "Oh, Naveen." Pulling out a kitchen table chair, she fell into it and sighed. "What on earth am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?" He beamed, like a child striving to impress their parent.

Eyeing him, she no longer felt the tickle of love and forgetfulness that usually overwhelmed her when he received a scolding from her. Instead, she saw him as a toddler who broke everything he came into contact with. "Naveen…"

ↄ

"Ah-hah! It's all falling apart, my man! Ya see? What'd I tell ya?" Facilier grabbed Shadow's wrists and twirled him about through the air. He had just spied on Tiana and Naveen' s argument that resulted in Tiana packing a meager suitcase and, all the while Naveen begging and pleading at her heels not to, leaving.

_~'Tiana; wait! Please don't leave.' He stands on the porch, one arm around the wooden pillar holding up the pavilion, the other holding on to Tiana's leg. Tears stream down his face as he begs her to stay._

'_Naveen, I can't do this anymore.' She jerks her foot away, freeing herself. 'We fell in love as frogs. That isn't going to carry over to our human lives. I mean, we only married each other because no one else would have us. Now that I'm human again I want to explore… well, new horizons.'_

'_I didn't marry you because no one else would have me! I love you!' He stands up and calls out to her, wanting desperately to be able to put into words how much he loves her._

'_Well… I need some space, then. Just to clear my head.'_

_As she walks down the entrance way, Naveen whispers, 'Come back to me, Evangeline.'~_

Flooding over with giddiness, the Doctor began setting up the guest room – he knew she'd be heading his way and he didn't want to be too forward in suggesting they share a bed. He knew she would need a place to stay but wouldn't go to her mother who would never approve of her leaving her husband of only a few months.

"I knew it," he grinned as he folded down the comforter on the small bed. "Just a few days and she's all mine."

At that moment, a knock assaulted the door. Facilier turned quickly, somewhat surprised by the swiftness Tiana had in exiting her estate on the other side of town and walking to his home. In a flash, he was at the door, straightened his suit jacket and swung the door open, an unsuspecting grin on his face.

"_Bonjour, mes amis!_ Welcome to Dr. Facilier's Emporium of –" he stopped short and 'caught sight' of a sullen looking Tiana. His eyes grew wide at her look of plight and sorrow. "Why, Miss Tiana! What brings y'all all the way out to the boonies?"

"I… I need to talk, Shadowman. I need a place to stay… I…" Her voice was broken and cracked, like a beautiful vase that fell on its side.

His eyes drifted to the suitcase and then he snapped back to her tear-streaked face. "Did something happen at home, Dollface?"

She only nodded and fell into his arms, sobbing into his chest. Drawing up an eyebrow, and raising his lips in a smirk, he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head gently.

"Shhh, Princess. Y'all can stay with me for as long as y'all needs to. Don't you worry your pretty little head." Taking up her suitcase in one hand and cradling her with his other, he led her into his emporium and shut the door.

ↄ

"I hope I'm not being a bother," she said softly as she unpacked her clothes. "I promise I won't stay too long."

Facilier clicked his tongue. "Not at all. Y'all take all the time ya need here."

Grateful, she smiled up at him, shutting her eyes. "People don't give you enough credit. You're sweet."

He chuckled. "If y'all would dig deep enough, that wouldn't come as such a surprise. As the saying goes, y'all can't just judge by the cover. But anyway, d'y'all mind my asking what exactly happened between you and Mr. Froggy Prince?"

Shifting uneasily, she straightened her skirt. "I'm just... movin' away from him is all. He's a bit empty-headed, with his mind in the sky, while I'm stuck here on earth, bein' his mother."

"Earth ain't so bad. you see things for what they are; up-close and ugly. That way it can easily be improved, fixed. Well, easier than a birds-eye view. up there, y'only see what you wanna see until it's too late. Then you begin to fall." He sat down on the bed and picked at the fibers of the blanket. "I had my head in the clouds for way too long until I finally was dragged back to earth. When I hit the ground, I hit it hard. It knocked me out completely. I was dead. Gone."

"You did?" Tiana stopped unpacking and fell onto the bed next to him, taking his hand in hers. "What happened?"

He shrugged and removed his hat, placing it carefully on the bedpost. Running a hand over his nappy, exposed hair, he exhaled loudly. "What else happens? I got caught up with some shady folks. Y'all know of Jimmy Rouge?" She nodded in wide-eyed wonderment at the mention of the most notorious gangster the Louisiana streets hade ever seen. "Yeah, well, he took me under his wing. We hustled drugs, money and even women. I got more than my fair share of all of that slime. But I ultimately had an affair with a white woman."

"Oh, my," was all she could manage, as she braced herself for what she knew would come next.

"Long story short, I got time and she got five minutes of publicity as a defenseless wilting flower. Made me sick."

"What was the sentence?"

"Ten years."

"Lord. That's just terrible. Some people -"

"No, no, no," he said, waving his hands in the air. "No, see, while I was locked up, the War went on. I didn't have to pay no taxes, I was never worried about having to go out there to support a country that didn't support me. I also looked up some on Voodoo. See? Prison made me the man I am today."

Tiana was silent a moment, studying intently the pattern on the carpet. Finally, she said, "Is that why you believe in Voodoo? Why you practice it? Do you think that it saved you?"

He laughed. "Saved me? No, Dollface. What saved me was shutting up and sticking my nose in a book. I was let out early for good behavior. I practice Voodoo cuz it makes sense. Just like y'all's religion, whatever that may be, makes sense to you."

"But what if you're wrong? What if there are no Voodoo gods?"

Flashing her his gap-toothed grin, he winked. "What if I'm not?"

She thought about that for a moment, holding his gaze. Finally, she said, "Is that why you like me? Because you see what could have been for you if you had just stuck with it all?"

"Well that's a change of subject." He smiled and mused at her question. "Maybe. Although, I must say, I do like the way I turned out."

"Do you? In all seriousness?"

"Ah-hah," he pointed at her nose, tapping it slightly. "There's that pity again. Y'all really are all human! I don't mind it in small doses, _chere_, but don't make a habit of it. Alright?"

"Yes." She ducked her head and continued to unpack. As he got up to leave, Tiana caught hold of his sleeve. "Thank you again. For letting me stay here."

He flashed her yet another grin and tipped his hat, which onl moments ago, he had swept up from its makeshift stand. "_De rein, mademoiselle_. The pleasure's all mine."

He left her with a goofy smile on her face and shut the door. After talking to her, he himself felt a pang of deep red emotion. Her beauty was something he had never before witnessed and her strength was otherworldly. Her determined and stubborn attitude reminded him of himself as a young boy. It had been his dream to be a lawyer, but his headmaster told him that it was impossible for a negro to become anything respectable. Instead, he should focus on a steady trade like carpentry of auto mechanics. After that, he had dropped out of school (what was the point?) and fell into cahoots with Jimmy Rouge.

But Tiana had done it. She had worked on her dream until she finally made it a reality. He could use someone that determined by his side. Not to mention, her delicate features wouldn't exactly be hard to look at.

"This'll be good." He said to Shadow, who nodded excitedly back to his master. "This'll be very good."

* * *

**(A/N: Two things. 1) If any of you've noticed, all of the titles of the chapters are Nat King Cole songs. It seems fitting xD. Check them out on youtube if you've got a chance; they're worth it. And 2) I just want to let it out there, if someone out there is reading **_**The Autobiography of Maclolm X**_**, please note that I am well aware of the fact that Dr. Facilier's life follows the lines of the early Mr. X's. It is not a mistake and I have actually planned to model Facilier after Maclolm X, just because they both seem so… misunderstood and incredibly sexy. That is all.)**


	5. Let There Be Love

**Chapter X**

It was a cold, windy night in New Orleans when Naveen stood outside of Dr. Facilier's Emporium, banging with all his might on the peeling purple door. Tears were streaming down his face and a mournful wail eminated from his hoarse throat. But Tiana was sound asleep; her room was soundproof for occasions such as this. The Doctor had placed a spell on the walls so they wouldn't allow any sound inside. So if he needed her, he would get her and if she needed him, she would get him. Quite an accomplished system. Facilier knew what type of man Naveen was, too; one who would give up quickly if kept in the dark. If Tiana didn't answer the door, the Prince would eventually leave and slink back to his mansion. Just another reason to silence the walls. Unfortunately, Naveen had been going at the door for a good five hours now and Facilier wasn't sure how long and hard Tiana could sleep. She usually emerged from her slumber at two-o-six on the dot for a midnight snack, which was in about fifteen minutes. So he slipped around the back way and came up around the building and walked up behind Naveen.

"Good evening, Your Magesty," he said in a cold, hard voice. The Prince jumped and looked behind him. Flabbergasted atthe sight of the thought-to-be dead Facilier caught Naveen off guard. He began to blubber and quake until Facilier held up his hand, silencing him. "Enough. I don't have the time to deal with y'all right now. It's late and I need my beauty sleep. Now if y'all don't mind…?" He stood, motioning the way out of the alley and onto the street. The prince just stood there, terrified. In a growl, Facilier relented. "Alright,sonny. What d'y'all want?"

"T…T-t-t-Tiana…" was all the prince could come up with. The poor thing's teeth were chattering and he was shaking like a leaf. It was a surprise that his tears didn't freeze on his cheeks. He was wondering how Facilier was so cool, not acting like he was cold or anything.

Facilier brightened up a bit. "Oh," he chuckled, "you're lookin' for Tiana? I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but she don't wanna see y'all. Not now, not ever. So be a man and go find some other lady."

The pitiful look on Naveen's face put a smile on Facilier's. "W-why?"

"I think y'all know the answer to that. And if y'all don't, she had every good reason to leave."

Naveen was at a loss for words. He knew the reasons why she would leave and there were many. But he always felt so lucky to have Tiana and now she was gone. He couldn't believe it. She was the light of his life, the Juliet to his Romeo. His Evangeline! She knew all this and yet she still left. He knew that he wasn't perfect and had a small attention span, but she did know he loved her, right? So why did she leave him like this? And despite of himself, a lone tear trickled down his cheek. Did she really marry him because he was her only choice?

"Go on home, boy. She don't want y'all here and neither do I." With that, he side-stepped Naveen, unlocked the door and slipped inside.

ↄ

"Where have you been?" Tiana asked as she was patting her hair dry. She sat at her newly acquired vanity table, looking up as Facilier entered her room. She was wearing a satin white nightgown which exemplified her beautiful blackness.

"Just went for a walk. What have y'all been doin' all day?"

"Oh," she shrugged, "I just relaxed. I'll need to drop by the Palace tomorrow to check up on everyone."

Facilier bowed his head and steepled his fingers. "Of course. But be wary of Naveen. Some boys go nuts when they're kicked to the curb."

Hesitantly, Tiana put down the towel and she looked up meekly at Facilier. "Do you think I should go over and say something? I feel so awful."

"Nah," Facilier said, waving his hands in the air. "If he was really that upset, he'd come over here."

Anger and hurt flooded over her and stood up, defiant. "You're right! If he really wanted me back, he'd have come here and fought for me!" She planted a kiss on Facilier's cheek. "Like you did."

"Yes," he smiled as she left the room, "like I did."

ↄ

"Good mornin' François! Glad to see you again!" Tiana bustled into Tiana's Palace at noon exactly the next day, surprising all of her customers and staff. She was all done up in a purple ensemble that was quite becoming and her hair was folded up into a neat little bob. François, the head waiter and Tiana's neighbor and friend since they were both three, grinned wide and big, glad to see his dear old friend after her almost week-long absence.

"Tiana! Where have you been, girl? We were all getting worried, us."

She smiled and winked. "I just took a little break, and boy did I need it! I feel much better now, though."

"That's good to hear, but when Naveen came in lookin' for you the other day, we all thought somethin' was up."

"Naveen?" Tiana's face lit up and she grabbed François by the shoulders, shaking him. "Naveen came by lookin' for me?"

"Yeah. He said you'd packed your bags and left, you. We all thought y'all skipped town or somethin'."

"I…" her voice trailed off and she sat at an empty table, to the delight of everyone in the restaurant; who wouldn't love it when such a juicy piece of gossip came one's way? "But why wouldn't he come to see me at Facilier's? I left a note," she mused to herself out loud.

"Facilier? The Shadowman?" Françis frowned. "Now what is a good, _married_, girl like yourself doin' with a sleazebag like the Shadowman?"

Tiana looked uneasily at the crowd of gawking people and whispered, "Let's go to the back room." In a flash, she spun him through the business and into the safety of the back room. Tiana sat on a stool and motioned for François to do the same. "Well, first off, Naveen and I are goin' through some marriage troubles that I don't really want to go into here—"

"But you do 'go into' them with Facilier?"

"Now, you stop that. Let me finish." She cleared her throat and adjusted her seat. "I have been staying at his place and—"

"Is he stayin' there, too, him?"

"François! You're makin' me look bad."

He chuckled. "That's all your doin', honey. Mrs. 'I'm Married But I'll Live With Another Man', you." Clicking his tongue, he whistled. "Tia, that's some bad juju, there. That's an evil man, him. Don't you get in too deep with a fella like that. I don't want you to get hurt."

She only swatted him away. "He's not all that bad. I think you'd like him. He's driven."

"Says the fly to his friend about the Venus flytrap. When you get swallowed, Tia, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Oh, François, you worry too much."

ↄ

"Has Naveen come by, Facilier?" Tiana poked her head through the doorway ino Facilier's room. He was carefully sculpting his mustache into it's thin little line.

He looked up at her and wiped the remainder of the shaving cream off of his face. Sucking in a deep breath, Facilier nodded and stood up. "I should've told y'all before. He came around a day or two ago."

Hurt by the news, Tiana crossed the room and sat of Facilier's bed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Facilier shrugged and hung his head in mock shame. "Y'all's right. I had no good reason to keep the truth from y'all."

"Well," Tiana mused somewhat to herself, "at least you were truthful. If you lied, I would have known; I'm going to go visit Naveen myself."

Facilier jerked his head up, actually surprised this time. "You're what? Is that such a good idea, d'you think?

"Why wouldn't it be?"

He paused. Lacing his fingers together, he said, "He might charm y'all like he did before. He'll act like a bumbling, sweet love mutt and you'll fall head over heels again. And I just don't want to lose y'all. Especially to him. He's got enough to keep him happy." He forced hot tears into his eyes where they spilled over, eroding his face with slick lines. Tiana rushed to his side, kneeling on the floor next to his chair.

"Oh, please don't cry. I didn't know you cared so much." She placed his hand on her cheek and nuzzled it softly.

He nodded forlornly. "He's got a whole country, good looks, nice clothes, fancy cars and money to last him a lifetime…and you. Now that just don't seem fair, don't it? You're worth more than all that combined, Tia. Now why should he get tow fortunes while I rot away here?"

Tears of her own welled up as she listened to his proclamation of love. "Is that how you feel? About me, I mean? That I'm like cars and clothes and riches?" Oh, Facilier!" She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "I won't ever leave you. I promise."

ↄ

She left the next morning. Not to spite him, though, she just needed a few more dresses and an explanation from Naveen. She had suspected for some time that Facilier was conning her, no one could show that drastic of a change in only a few days. The fact that he had been a part of Jimmy Rouge's gang only solidified her doubt. He had her going, she had to admit, with his whole 'misunderstood' schtick, but some of the sweet things he said about her furthered her dubious suspicions.

Unfortunatly, she was still attracted to him and she wasn't sure who to choose between her husband and… well, whatever acilier was to her. But before she made the decision, though, she had to talk to Naveen.

She arrived at the estate and knocked on the door. Silent a moment, the door swung open and in its frame stood a puffy-faced Naveen.

"Naveen?" She clasped her hands together and smiled. The sorrowful look on his face made her want to run and hold him close, but instead, she stood where she was. "May I come in?"

His glare did not melt, nor did the door open any wider. Taken aback by his anger and silence, she bit her lip. The Naveen she knew was warm and vibrant, full of life. This person standing before her had a face, bloated from tears, nose, running wild like a river. His hair was a mess and he was dressed in rags. Dark circled shrouded his once bright eyes.

"Please Naveen?"

As he spoke, his voice came out cracked and weak, as if he hadn't spoken in days. "No. I do not want to see you, Tiana."

"But Naveen—"

He shut the door. With her throat raw, eyes hot, stomach empty, she began her trek back to the Emporium, fighting tears all the way.

ↄ

"What did you say to him?"

Facilier glanced her way and instinctively smiled. "To who, _chere_?"

Glaring at him with such ferocity that he took a step back in surprise, Tiana let her fist fly, landing in a weak punch to his gut. Confused by her actions, Facilier tried to get a hold of her wrists but she wriggled out of his grasp. "Naveen! He answered the door and he… he told me to leave." She dropped to the floor and cradled her head in her hands. "What have I done? Oh, God, what have I done?" Shuddering with heart wrenching sobs, she curled into a ball, rocking back and forth.

Facilier fell to his knees beside her and encircled Tiana, who was too upset to resist, with his long arms and cradled her. All the while shushing her, and kissing her forehead.

* * *

**(A/N: I'm thinking this will be the second-to-last chapter. It will probably be up by next week by the latest. Thank you all!)**


	6. That Sunday, That Summer

**VI**

It had been weeks since she had left the small room. Facilier had gotten used to the quiet again. He would read by the fireplace, entertain folks on the street and swindle a couple or two out of their savings so he could buy some new candleholders. It was almost as if he had reverted back to his old life, before he met Tiana and Naveen, and he was quite content. His Friends were still harping about the souls he still owed them, but that wasn't news, and he even put together a scheme to steal all of New Orleans' souls and offer them as a trade for his own life. All the details weren't worked out completely in his mind, but he did have the skeletal outline. He had almost forgotten that Tiana was living with him until she padded out of her room, clad in a cotton nightgown, her coarse hair matted and sticking up in odd ends and areas. In spite of himself, he still found her as beautiful and graceful as a rose, opening its petals for the sun to kiss.

"I'm goin' back to Naveen, Shadowman," she said in a voice that was horse from crying.

His eyebrows lifted comically. "Are ya now, chére?" He leaned back against the bare wall, crossing his thin, stick-like arms in front of his chest. "Because I read in the paper yesterday mornin' that your 'lil froggy prince hopped on back to Maldonia just a few days ago." A thick grin spread across his face as she crumbled.

She fell to her knees, clutching at the fabric of her gown. She wasn't crying, just shaking all over. Shock had numbed her from the pain, but that was only for so long. Slowly, she could feel the despair soak through her skin and clutch at her heart, squeezing it until it almost burst.

Facilier noticed her anguish and, for a moment, he didn't know what to do. An unfamiliar feeling entered his breast; he had the sudden urge to cradle her, and this time it wasn't for personal gain. In the past months, he had felt drawn to Tiana for some reason unbeknownst to him, but recently he had begun to wonder what would happen if he gave Tiana's soul to his Friends. She was strong-willed, determined, courageous and smart. There had to be some kind of good fortune for him in sacrificing her, he just had to find out how he could do it. Now he had the perfect plan.

Naveen hadn't left for Maldonia; he was rotting away in his estate. All Facilier had to do was conjure up a false 'estate' and trick Tiana into returning there, where he would suck out her soul and be an inch closer to being a free man.

He knelt down and wrapped his arms around Tiana's shuddering shoulders. Before he knew what was happening, his eyebrows knit in concern and tears formed on the rims of his lower eyelids. It was that feeling again; something he had never experienced. It was like he would do anything to make her happy, to make those tears stop streaming down her perfectly rounded cheeks. It was almost like lust, which he _had _experienced before, but it went further than that. With lust, all you want to do is satisfy your own needs and pleasures; now, Facilier had a desire to satisfy someone _else's_ needs and wants. He quickly shook the feeling off and pulled her to her feet.

"Tiana, you probably should go clean up the place, no? From the city folk, I hear he left the poor house in shambles. And since y'all might want to go back to live in your own house…" he paused and looked her straight in the eye.

"…and get out of your way, huh, Shadowman?" she finished, her glare as cold as ice.

He shivered a little as she slithered out of his grasp and into her bedroom where he heard the slamming of drawers and the stomping of feet. He just stood in his foyer until she emerged with a suitcase in hand, a wrinkled green dress hanging forlornly off her twig-like frame and a straw hat pushed down low on her head to cover her puffy eyes. Before she could take one more step, he blocked her way to the door.

"Y'all wanna leave that badly? So soon?" A boney hand covered the place on his chest where his heart should be. "Chére, I'm wounded," he mock whimpered.

Sensing the chuckle in his voice, she shoved him aside with one hand and stomped her way out the door without another word. He watched her go, an unusually sad smile gracing his lips.

ↄ

She stumbled into the large mansion she once called home to find it, just as the Shadowman said, in shambles. It looked as if the place hadn't been cleaned in the months that she had been gone. She wrinkled her nose and immediately set to work. It took her a good hour to clean the front windows from their buildup of grime and sludge. She had begun work on sweeping the dirty floor when she heard something creak upstairs. She flinched and looked up, half expecting Naveen to plummet from the ceiling, which, of course, he didn't. After not moving for a good minute or two, Tiana raised the broom like a shield in both hands and ascended the large staircase. When she got to the third floor, she turned around and around, as if deciding which door to open first. She decided that the master bedroom would be a good place to look first.

Kicking down the door, she burst into an empty room, empty that is, save for the layer of dust coating every exposed inch of space. Her next bet was the powder room, then the upstairs guest room, then the attic; nothing. Exasperated, she tried the hall closet. Deep inside, behind brooms and mops and buckets, she found a crumpled figure in the back. She pushed all the cleaning supplies to the side and rushed next to the figure, embracing him swiftly. She took his head and placed it on her breast, hugging him close. Her fingers touched his skin and recoiled. His skin was icy cold. "Naveen," she cooed into his hair, hot tears sliding down her nose, onto his cheek. "Naveen, I'm so sorry."

In a moment, her arms were void of the limp body and the closet around her was purple smoke. She curled into herself, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Miss Tiana, the kindness of your heart is too much to bear. I am sorry to take advantage of you like this, but certain things are just too good to be true."

She looked up to see the Shadow Man leaning down to her on his walking stick. A grin was on his thick lips and a twinkle shone in his violet eye. Lifting his wide hand off of the head of the cane, he snapped his fingers and before her appeared Naveen. He was bound; his hands behind his back, his ankles together and his mouth covered. A crazed look clouded his usually sweet eyes. He glared at her, tossing his head from side to side. Tears filled his eyes and she could see his struggle to keep them from spilling onto his cheeks.

She tore her gaze away from his and focused in on Facilier. Red hot emotion flooded her veins and she felt her legs stand her up. "Let him go. Now." Even her voice had changed. It was throaty, horse, and most of all, angry. She balled up her fists and took a step toward him.

He only chuckled the villainous chuckle he had and took a step back. "Ah, ah, ah, chére. I will, but for a price. See, I need to collect some souls to pay off my debt. Something that would significantly help the cause would be to collect a filthy rich slob," he gestured to Naveen, "or, perhaps," he sauntered over to Tiana, stepping behind her and gripping her chin, "a gallant, pure soul who knows the difference between right and wrong." He pressed his lips to her ear hungrily, "It's you," he pointed the cane at Naveen in disgust, "or the prince. It's your choice, chére." Before she could turn around, he was gone.

As the realization of what had been said overcame her, she rushed to Naveen's side and tore the mouthpiece away. The first thing he did was bow his head, adamant about hiding his tears from her. "I mean nothing to you now. I know who you'll choose to sacrifice."

"No, no, no," she murmured, on the verge of tears herself. "Naveen, I won't let him -"

He looked up, showing her his tear streaked face. "I'm dead already, Tiana. A life without you isn't worth living. Have him take me and you and he can live together forever." His lips quivered at the last words.

She found herself shaking her head. "No, Naveen. He lied to me. I don't love him. Naveen, I love you."

ↄ

"I don't love him. Naveen, I love you."

Facilier's fist curled and he looked away from the disgusting display of affection between the prince and the woman he loved. There she sat, stroking his cheeks and whispering calming things to Naveen, the imbecilic parasite who had come between himself and Tiana.

As Facilier's thoughts turned green with envy, Tiana's were bursting with selflessness – something Facilier knew in the back of his mind.

Her voice was shaking, unsure of what would come next. "I will not let him hurt you, Naveen. I won't." She planted a firm kiss on his forehead and cradled him in her arms.

"Tiana…" Having trouble taking control of his words, he could only whisper her name through his tears. "…don't…"

She sucked in a deep breath, ignoring his simple plea and stood up. Her little fists were clenched into curls at the ends of her arms, curls which Facilier couldn't help but wish to soften in his own hands so that they would come open like the mussels he would find on the rocks of the sea. The frown on her delicate face was heartbreaking, so much that Facilier had an urge to do something he never thought he would be capable to do.

"Where are you, Shadowman?" Her smooth, set voice didn't so much as quiver. "I've made my decision. Come out."

"Lovely," Facilier whispered, just audible enough to make Tiana turn around to face him. "Who will it be, _ma chére_? You, or the amphibian?"

Her face was set just so that a large lump of emotion lodged itself in his throat. He knew who she would choose. He knew it just as he knew she never loved him in the first place. He knew it just as he knew she had used him to feel powerful and vulnerable at the same time. He knew it like he knew he couldn't live without her love. Before she could say a word, he called upon his Friends. They swarmed around the small group of mortals, hungry beyond human capacity.

…_Who will it be, Shadowman…_

…_Yes, who will quench our thirst…_

…_I want the girl…_

…_I want the prince…_

Shadow wound itself around Facilier's feet in an attempt for protection.

Facilier looked Tiana in the eyes, hoping for once to be completely honest.

"I love you, Tiana."

He wasn't sure if he had said it or if he just thought it. The look on her face, a mix of sadness, surprise and love, convinced him that she understood, no matter how it was articulated. The warm brown of her eyes was so comforting that it took almost all his strength to tear his gaze away. He used what remaining strength he had to utter these words; "Take me, my Friends."

Shadow gaped at Facilier's selflessness as Facilier was pulled into the abyss without a second word from his Friends.

The last thing Tiana saw was a flash of violet slipping into a dark cloud of nothing. After that, everything was dark.

* * *

**It's short, I know. I always planned on Facilier giving himself up for Tiana. So I didn't just end it this way to piss people off. I always loved tragic love. It makes it more real. I also owe every one of my fabulous reviewers and readers an ending. Finally. Here it is. It isn't great, but an end is an end. I love you all 3**


End file.
